celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:165.228.99.217
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Newbie Guide page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gusteon (Talk) 11:51, January 2, 2013 Kristen does NOT run the wiki The wiki is a fan site. Kristen (who runs CV) does NOT run the wiki. We don't handle registration, the CV website or anything else- that is all Kristen's domain. This is a player made guide. Kristen doesn't edit or check the wiki. Any communication choices Kristen makes on CV have nothing to do with the wiki as we are seperate entities. We know you already have an account or else you wouldn't know the on-site guides were out of date. I don't know if you were banned or if you were hit by the log-in bug. Either way, Please stop spamming. You're only making yourself look bad. --Kitsuneae (talk) 19:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Log-in Issues' Did you make sure your email was correct and that the confirmation mail didn't end up in your trash? If so, it might be a bug. Yes, the log-in on CV is glitchy and there are security issues. It's especially touchy with migrated accounts made before she changed to using PHPBB to log-in so older accounts may have issues like not being able to post in forums or not getting confirmation mails. These errors will need to be hand-corrected! The best place to tell any security issues you find really is the bugs forum. Things like logging in without confirmation mails and such should go there. Kristen is uber busy these days, though, so response will vary but forums usually get some reply evntually. Kristen almost never deletes anything. Period. This includes accounts, so chances are your old stuff is still there. You most likely don't need to rejoin as long as you weren't banned. By the way, "restarting" is super easy to do now. Just ditch your old pets in the forest (hit "release") and visit the foundation market to get new ones. If you're at least player level 2 there are some nice pets being sold by players these days as well. You'll probablly want to keep those hearts, though, as hearts are playing more of a role than they used to. You can actually buy rare foundation pets for hearts and there's a really neat limited pet up right now. You won't be able to rename your account, but you can at least talk in forums and get things sorted out. Also, on a side note, if you need to remove posts on the wiki click your name, then "wiki activity". From there just remove/undo any offending posts. People are less likely to see personal talk pages than main site pages in the end which is why you got the doubled "hey, quit it!" type messages. I didn't see the talk page, just the third spammy post in a row that I had to go undo so I'm sorry if it looked like overkill. Honestly, most of CV is a lot softer and fluffier (aka "nicer") than I am. I'm about as gentle as a baseball bat to the skull, but it gets things done. There's a reason I'm not staff on CV! --Kitsuneae (talk) 03:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC)